


The first son

by LuciLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciLucifer/pseuds/LuciLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam fell, he got more than torture. He got the truth and the power to bring his Gabriel back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first son

**Author's Note:**

> Cursing, somewhat disregard to religious beliefs, AU after 5x22, a little blood in the beginning , also I don’t think I’ve captured the characters canonically at all but alas, despite this being crap I had to write it, it’s been bugging me for weeks, also I haven’t written anything in 3 – 4 years.

-180 years hell time-  
“Sam, why did you have to do this? The world would’ve been ours Samuel...Ours!” Lucifer sighed as he watched his true vessel gag on his own blood. He waved his hand and Sam was whole again, lifting his head to stare at him trough dull eyes.  
“It’s funny really, how close your human name is to your angelic one.” He smirked at the confusion in Sam’s eyes and made a dramatic wave with his hands. “You don’t know? Well of course you don’t, I made sure you forgot. Michael, brother, do you know who this really is?”

Michael looked at Lucifer “Have you finally lost your mind brother?” he asked. “He’s Samuel Winchester your true vessel.”

“No,” Lucifer grinned gleeful “why do you think I was so confident that I would beat you? It’s because I had more power than you. You see a long time ago in a heaven far away I took the grace of one very strong brother of ours. This is Samael, dear brother, except he doesn’t remember anything since I have his grace inside of me as well as my own...but I think I’ll give it back, I have no use of it here, plus it might make the torture even more horrible for him.”  
Michael’s eyes widened and he gasped as Lucifer pulled out what seemed to be Samael’s grace and slowly pushed it inside his, now former, vessel while he screamed in agony.  
“Lucifer, brother, what have you done...” Sam said as he gasped at the rolling waves of pain. “I begged you not to do this, I begged you to see reason. Now look how low you’ve fallen. You and Michael both. You’re pathetic.” Samael grinned at Lucifer’s enraged face. “Big mistake brother you shouldn’t have given me my grace back, now you’ll die.” Sam disappeared from the rack and appeared next to Lucifer, with a snap of his fingers both Michael and Lucifer were slammed into one of the walls of the cage.  
“It’s ironic how none of the heavenly host ever found out who or rather what I really am. Father said it would be best if I hid and he was right, as always.” The looks of awe on both of his brothers faces gave him a feeling of joy, though the fact that he’d have to kill them brought him sadness. “Why did you do all this Lucifer? Even after I told you what would happen, even after I begged you not to go with your mad plan. I forgive you for taking away my memories...yes only memories brother, which you didn’t bother to go trough at all. Then you would’ve found out the truth and realized that my power doesn’t come from my grace as it does for you, it’s just a memory vault for me, my power can’t be taken away and I can’t be killed permanently, I only change form, shape and once I got my memories back, I won’t be able to die at all...ever.” Samael smiled sadly at them and shook his head, trying to figure out what would be the best way out of the cage.

“Samael you can’t be stronger than us!!” Lucifer shrieked as he struggled at the force of his brothers hold “This isn’t possible, I had your power! I had it! What are you!? What in Fathers name are you!?” he raged as Samael looked at him with pity in his eyes.  
“Brother, you’re older than us, aren’t you...stronger too...we thought you were dead, you were just gone one day.” Michael said as he tried to determine just how strong Samael is from the hold he had on them.  
“Yes and yes, Mikey. As for the dead part, its Lucy’s fault, the bastard ripped my grace out and threw me down to Earth. He ate my grace! He completely lost his mind...and I’m sorry you’ve followed in his footsteps and lost your mind as well. The whole apocalypse thing was never, ever, supposed to happen. Heaven is in chaos now, Father will not be pleased, but since he gave all of you to me, to do as I please and as I see fit, I guess he won’t care too much. You’re all my responsibility now.” Samael sighed and looked at them sadly “I’m sorry but I have to kill you now, goodbye brothers.” As they both opened their mouths to protest Sam snapped his fingers and they both exploded.  
Looking around the cage he grinned, he’ll comeback with a blast that will scare Heaven, Hell and Earth itself. Big brother’s back to fix his little brothers mistakes, and he is not pleased.

Dean sat on the porch of Bobby’s house and drank beer while looking at the stormy clouds in the sky, he huffed. The weather was said to be clear and sunny today, maybe Heaven’s civil war isn’t going good and this is the result. Last he heard of Cas, he was busy tracking down his ‘presumed to be dead’ brother Balthazar in order to get the weapons that he stole from Heaven. He chuckled at his thought ‘Heaven’s nukes are loose.’ Well isn’t that a comforting thought.  
In between the last swallow of beer and the flash of thunder Bobby sat next to him.  
“180 years Bobby...that’s how long it’s been for him. Today marks 180 years exactly, two more months and it’ll be two centuries for him.” Dean broke the silence as anger rose in him, why didn’t Sam deserve to be saved, he saved the whole damn world, why couldn’t his little brother come back, why couldn’t he be spared, hasn’t he suffered enough.  
Dean’s thoughts were broken when Castiel showed up in front of them.  
“Dean you have to come with me, something is happening at Stull Cemetery.” Cas said, grabbed both Dean and Bobby and reappeared in the cemetery.  
What they saw was not a pleasant sight. There was a mass of dark clouds swirling around, thunder booming and a bright white light coming from the place where they last saw the cage open. Black shadows appeared, demons without hosts came as well as the whole angelic host with Raphael taking point.

“I told you Castiel, the apocalypse must happen, Father said so!” Raphael yelled over the thunder to Castiel who stood motionless and pale staring at the hole in the ground.  
As they all held their breaths one person came out of it. The cage closed behind him and the weather cleared, he raised his head and grinned.  
“Raphael, Castiel, Dean good to see you brothers.” Sam said whilst grinning, he turned towards the demons and growled with power in his voice “Go back to hell, Lucifer is dead and he’s not coming back ever again.”  
The demons all fled immediately and Sam turned to the heavenly host, his voice booming as he spoke “Lucifer and Michael are dead, permanently. They are completely and utterly dead. To get things straight now, you will stop this childish fighting or I will personally get rid of every single one of you... Now, when I was alive, before, some of you weren’t yet created so you don’t know me, but some might remember me. They called me Samael.” Gasps and whispers sparked amongst the angels while Raphael and Castiel stared at Sam with wide eyes in wonder.  
“Samael died or so we were told, no one has heard of him in millennia’s.” Raphael said.

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled then spoke “Yeah well, you try getting your grace ripped off by your betraying bastard of a brother Lucifer and then get thrown to Earth then we’ll see how you feel,” he huffed then continued “the thing is he didn’t know who I really am or how powerful I am, he just took my, well, memory vault. While for you, angels, the grace is what gives you your powers and all, for me it merely keeps all my memories, but my power is always with me, trough my many reincarnations until I finally remember and get my full abilities restored. I am the first son ever created. I am the son of God and Death himself. You probably don’t want this image in your head but, oh well. God impregnated Death whilst Death was in a human body and so was God, then I was born. Dad was trapped by idiotic demons and Father left after Lucifer did that to me. He stopped caring for you because you disappointed him. He never wanted the apocalypse. Now he’s off in another galaxy creating life on another planet and gave me the reins over all of Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and Earth. I am to do with all of you as I see fit and please. So, play nice or you’ll be as dead as Lucy and Mikey. Okay?” He spoke the last lines as if speaking to a 4 year old child and smiled sweetly.  
“To put things simply, I’m your new God. Father has the ability to create so even if he did want to stop the apocalypse he couldn’t. Only Death could since he’s the one in charge of killing and destruction, but, seeing as I am made of both of them, I have the powers of creation as well as destruction. I’m actually stronger than both of them and I can actually kill either one of them if I want to but they’re my parents and I would never betray them unlike some of you.” He glares at Raphael as he says the last sentence.

“Now, to prove to you all that I can actually create since you know I can destroy, I did just crack your mighty cage along with killing two of your big brothers, here is a demo.” Sam smiles and snaps his fingers, next to him appears Gabriel, a little disoriented and woozy but whole.  
“Hey, Gabriel, you alright?” he asks as Gabriel blinks at him and grips his arm to keep steady.  
“Uh, yeah Sasquatch I’m fine but, Lucy just stabbed me and how come I’m not dead, more so why is my whole family here?” Gabriel looks at Raphael whose gaping at Sam then at Castiel who’s all pale and wide eyed. “Alright, what did I miss?” Gabriel looks up at Sam and his mouth hangs open when Sam snaps memories in his mind of what happened while he was gone.  
“Holly crap I’m gone for 2 years, give or take and you all fuck things up. Geez a guy can’t leave you all without supervision can he?” he smirks and bumps Sam’s shoulder. They both look at each other then start laughing together.  
“God, I’ve always loved you the best Gabriel, you’ve always been hilarious when you’re not supposed to be.” Sam grins affectionately and ruffles Gabriels hair.  
He steps around Gabriel and goes to hug Dean who is still standing there stock still staring wide eyed at him. He hugs Bobby first then Cas and then Dean, after five minutes he responds and hugs him back.  
“Well finally you friggin’ statue.” He nudges Dean when he splutters.

“Samael, what, how,” Cas is mumbling and then just hugs him tightly “brother.” Sam hugs him back and whispers to him “It will be alright now little brother, you can rest I’ll take over, you’ve done good, Father will be proud you, Balthazar and Gabriel, all of you have done so good.” He kisses the top of his head, pulls away slowly and smiles at him.  
“Raphael, stop acting like a spoiled brat and take care of your younger brothers. Gabriel you will go back home and help Raphael. No more arguing of any kind. Just to make sure you all get it, here’s a little threat, if any of you start arguing again or try to destroy humanity or some other foolish thing like that, I’ll just wipe you all out of existence and by all I mean I’ll destroy Earth, Heaven, Hell and Purgatory, none of you will exist anymore and then I’ll go join Father and Dad on another planet. Do you understand?” He makes a sweep of all the angels and sees them nodding “I asked do.you.under.stand!?” he yelled and smirked when he got a unified ‘Yes sir’ back. “Good. I’m gonna go have a little nap now, getting tortured for 180 years isn’t pleasant.”  
He snaps Dean and Bobby back to Singer Salvage, and snaps all the angels back to Heaven except Gabriel.

“Gabriel, I have to ask you something” Sam mumbles while staring at the ground.  
Gabriel smiles, pulls Sam close to him and kisses him. “Yes Sasquatch I still love you. I fell in love with Samael and when he disappeared I was crushed and left. Then I fell in love with Samuel Winchester and what do you know they’re the same person. You’re stuck with me Sammykins, forever if you’ll have me for that long.” Sam laughs and twirls Gabriel around “Hey you big oaf put me down I’m not a girl or a kid!” Sam grins “No you’re not but you are mine.” He kisses him slowly and sighs.

“Let’s go to Hawai or something, we deserve a vacation.”  
“I like the way you think Samalam.” Gabriel grinned and they disappeared with the gentle flutter of wings.

 

-Meanwhile-  
Dean stares at the floor in Bobby’s kitchen. “What the hell Bobby!? What the hell!?” Dean shrieks all of a sudden.  
Bobby looks at him with an equally confused expression and says “I don’t know Dean...but hey, at least he isn’t in Hell anymore. I’m gonna sleep on it, its way too exhausting to think about right now.” He leaves Dean pacing in the kitchen and muttering about crazy Gods and surprises that give heart attacks.  
Bobby sighs 'these boys will be the death of him, damn idjits'.


End file.
